TMNT: Seasons 1 and 2
by daughterofevil158
Summary: A re-telling of the 2k3-2k9 TMNT series with my OC, Alice. Rated T for blood, violence, and minor language.
1. Season 1 - A Better Mousetrap

_**Yoooooooo! Guess who's back after an unannounced 8-month-long hiatus?!**_

_**(something presses against neck)**_

_**(Unknown)And guess who found a way to break the 4**__**th**__** wall during that long 8 months?**_

…_**Oh shell. (poof, and screams can be heard) Now, while a certain red-masked turtle is in the cockroach pit, I'm going to give my loving readers an explanation.**_

_**I'm not going to give you guys a bunch of excuses, because I'm better than that. I just simply…lost my inspiration. But like a phoenix, I have risen from the ashes!**_

_**Which is also a paraphrased quote from one of my next projects!**_

_**(Raph)(crawls out of pit with terrified face) You're not doing what I think you're doing, are you?**_

_**Shell yeah! 2k3-2k9, baby! With everyone's favorite psychotic 12-year-old!**_

_**(Raph+Unknownx3) Oh no!**_

_**Don't worry! I'm also planning another 2k12 story that will, for lack of a better word, revive beloved characters from the 2k12 series, both allies and enemies!**_

_**Now, let's begin!(laughs like Shredder)**_

_**(Turtles screaming in background)**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Bored.

That's what I've been for the past 6 years locked in this…prison.

That, and the experiment of a deranged scientist.

I mean, seriously, dude, get a girlfriend! And a life.

You see, ever since my "_parents_" decided to let an egotistical scientist, who just happened to fancy my mother-a fact that will disturb me for the rest of my life-, "take care of me", I've been treated like nothing but an experiment gone wrong.

Which I am, to be fair.

You see, Baxter Stockman gets at least half of his income from someone who's probably crazier than him.

He uses that half to make stuff for this man, who I know nothing about.

I was supposed to be a super-soldier for Stockman's employer, but fortunately(or unfortunately, in Stockman's perspective), the drug that was supposed to suppress my conscious thoughts and basically make me a slave didn't work. Now, Stockman's trying to clone me for the powers he gave me. Nothing has been successful so far.

_Ha! I'm way to awesome to be cloned, Stockman!_

…I've been alone _waaaaaaay_ too long.

I sighed, staring at the small screen that was my only source of entertainment.

The only thing on it was Stockman's secret lab, which currently held at least a thousand of these robotic things called Mousers. He's telling the public that they're for eliminating the rat problem, but they're really made to steal from banks and stuff.

_Why does he tell me all about his evil plans? He's crazier than I thought._

Why he put the screen in my cell, I have no idea. Maybe to show me how "amazing" he is?

My train of thought crashed when the door opened. There, in all his ugly glory, was Stockman, carrying what's supposed to be dinner.

_At least he doesn't let me starve. That way, I'll be strong enough to bust out of this joint when the opportunity presents itself._

"Hello, Alice. I see you're not dead yet."

_Do not kill. Do not kill._

"Stockman, when are you going to realize that you're just making me hate you more with every breath you take?"

"Alice, you wound me. So much, I might just not give this to you."

For a smart person, Stockman sure is an idiot. The only times he threatens not to give me anything is when he's drugged it with something.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed what seemed to be a woman on the monitor.

_She's not supposed to be there. A least, I don't think so._

Stockman's watch started to beep the moment she passed some metal thing. He looked at the monitor and began to shake with what I assume to be anger.

_Okay, she isn't supposed to be there. Also, shouldn't she have checked for motion detectors or something?!_

Anyone who isn't me confuses me.

"If you'll _excuse me_, Alice, I have more pressing matters to tend to," the crazy man said before turning abruptly and leaving, slamming the door loudly.

Before he did though, I decided to take another chance at taking the keys since he was blinded be his rage.

_Alright, Alice. Concentrate. Concentrate._

Slowly, the set of keys in his pocket flew into the air, making a light tinkling sound. Right before the door closed completely, I quickly pulled the keys towards my self.

_Yes! In your rotten, no-good face, Stockman!_

I couldn't help the laughter that flew from me. Am I insane?

…_Don't answer. I already know I am._

With quick precision, the keys unlocked the cuffs on my wrists and ankles before doing the same to the door.

Now, you might be wondering why I didn't just bust the doors and rip the cuffs off, yeah? Well, while Stockman may not have been able to enslave me or clone me, he did make a metal that suppressed my powers to an extant, which he used for my entire cell. So I had to wait patiently-and I hate that almost as much as I hate Stockman and my parents-for an opportunity to arrive.

And arrive it did.

Rubbing my bruised wrists lightly, I stared at the monitor screen just in time to witness Stockman "fire" his assistant.

_Yay. Now I have to save her. Curse my kind but twisted heart._

Pulling my dirty brown and grey hair back-_Once I'm out of here, finding a place to wash this dirt off is priority number one_-,I pushed the door open and snuck out. Quickly floating to the ceiling, I flew as fast as I could towards the secret elevator that would take me to the base.

_Oh Stockman~. I'm coming your head!_

_And to save your assistant. That too._

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**And that ends this chapter. As you can probably tell, this takes place during "A Better Mousetrap". However, Alice won't really start interacting with the turtles until "Meet Casey Jones".**_

_**I am hoping to do all seven seasons, which will be split into three stories. I will be naming the chapters after the episode they're based on, and I hope that I will update sometime this week.**_

_**This story will be rated T because the lack of blood and censorship of curses with "shell" is the only reason it wasn't rated T on TV. I, however, can do whatever I want.**_

_**(Turtles) Ahem.**_

_**Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be running from three angry turtles.**_

_**(Turtles)Why only three?**_

_**Because Mikey's too nice, The worst he'll do is prank me.**_

_**Peace! (runs into sunset with Raph, Don, and Leo chasing me)**_

_**(Mikey)Well, I'm going to eat the last of the pizza since those four are busy.**_


	2. Season 1 - Attack of the Mousers

_**Wow. Can't believe it's been over a year since I started writing.**_

_**(Turtles)Happy Anniversary!**_

_**Thanks, guys. Anyway, since I didn't do this earlier.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TMNT. If I did, then the characters I'm revamping would be in it(especially Usagi and Dark Turtles)**

**WARNING: Fic is rated T, mostly for blood and minor language.**

_**Now, get's get on with the show!**_

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Flying through the halls, I made my way to where I thought Stockman was until I flew by something black.

_Is that…?_

_Yes! It's my bag!_

Floating back, I decided to go ahead and grab it since I had no idea where I was going anyway. It was a simple black messenger bag with my name written on the flap in pink. I had brought it with me six years ago, and thankfully, they didn't touch anything in it.

Pulling out my "babies", I grinned as I heard a chomping noise. I strapped the holder to my arm and placed my MP3 in it, putting the earplugs in my ears.

_Now, what would be a good song for sneaking around?_

The hoard of what Stockman referred to as Mousers came just as I picked. I quickly stuck myself to the ceiling and began following them.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_Yai, Yai_

_Shall we go and have a baby?_

_Yai, Yai_

_Be lost, be lost in this world_

_Rai, Rai_

_A-B-C-D-E-Enchantment_

_Rai, Rai_

_Rakshasa and Carcasses_

You know, I never did introduce myself. My name is Alice Nakamura, and I'm 12. My parents are cruel idiots-rich idiots, but still idioyts-and they decided that money was more important than me.

_And they're right behind Stockman on my "People I Want to Kill" list._

The result? Stockman experimented on me with some weird, pink ooze that…_did something_ to me. Apparently, I have psychic

powers. Telekinesis, psychokinesis-whatever you call it, I can move things with my mind.

…_Wait, where did the Mousers go?_

I whirled my head left and right before realizing that I did lose the Mousers.

_Damn! My only lead to Stockman, gone!_

I was then aware of the sound of lasers.

…_Or not._

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

Nothing could've prepared me for this. Instead of the police, or anyone else…

There were giant turtles fighting Stockman.

_Well, that's something you don't see everyday._

There were four of them. One wore a blue mask, and held two katanas confidently, like a leader. The next was happiness incarnated with the red mask, a pair of sais, and a scowl-note the sarcasm. The third one's wielding a staff with a purple mask; he seemed to be the smart one, with the way he just took down that laser. That last one had on an orange mask and swung a pair of nunchucks rather gracefully, despite the obvious surfer-dude attitude.

_They seem stranger than _me_! Then again, I _am _talking to myself._

I blinked as the elevator opened, revealing the lady from earlier. "They're with me."

_Oh, good. She survived. Man, I would've been ridden with guilt otherwise._

I ignored the rest, slowly making my towards them to get what I wanted: Stockman's head on a silver platter.

And then, the Mousers I was following earlier barged into the room, and they brought a few thousand friends.

Stockman backed into the elevator while the others stared in shock.

My eyes widened, and I flew in without thinking. "No! You're not getting away!"

Unfortunately, the door closed just as I reached it.

Cursing again, I slowly turned towards the terrapins-still really weird- and the redhead. I just waved before crushing some Mousers overflowing the room. "Um, hello."

Quickly throwing out all the Mousers in the room-which should give them some time to escape-I swiftly turned and jumped out. "And goodbye."

Quickly breaking a hole into the wall, I flew away while faintly hearing Surfer-Dude and Mr. Happy yelling over each other over what just happened.

I couldn't stop the grin etching over my face. Finally, freedom! However, some more questions were raised. While clearing a way for myself and, hopefully, the others, I had noticed a symbol on one of the screens. It looked like a red dino foot, but that wasn't what concerned me.

If I'm remembering correctly, that was the same symbol what Stockman injected into me.

**TMNT-TMNT-TMNT-TMNT**

_**And that's chapter 2! I will update as soon as possible! Peace!**_


	3. AN - Sorry, Guys!

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for the uninformed hiatus, but there was a circuit break in my house. Luckily, the librarian let me "work on a project." Hehehe.**_

_**(Leo) Hey! Lying's wrong!**_

_**I didn't. I'm typing this in my spare time. Anyway, since I'm not gonna be able to write for a while, I'm gonna do something special when I come back. But for now, I can't. Hopefully, all my readers won't have disappeared when I come back. Sorry guys! Now then, off to play some Roblox!**_


End file.
